Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for packaging filled containers, such as bottles, cans, etc., and has particular reference to apparatus for casing caseloads of such containers.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,323, issued on Feb. 14, 1956, I disclose an apparatus in which the containers, after being filled, are carried by a continuously moving conveyor onto a dead plate where they accumulate against a stop to form a caseload. At such time, the operator places an empty case having its under flaps open, over such caseload. In doing so, he actuates a barrier which blocks oncoming containers and also removes the stop so that he can slide or otherwise move the filled case onto a second conveyor where the filled case is carried to a flap folding and glueing device.
Although such prior caser unit works satisfactorily, it entails considerable mechanism which requires frequent servicing. Also, it is difficult to adjust to accommodate containers of different sizes and number of containers per case. Further, and of paramount importance, the prior unit requires the operator to manually slide or otherwise move the relatively heavy filled cases from one section of the apparatus to another. This is not only tiring but time consuming so that if the operator falls behind, the entire apparatus may have to be shut down until he catches up.